


Baby, Come Home

by dreamingofdragons



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: BTS is finally home from a months-long tour but your boyfriend Taehyung is caught up at the office. You send him a text that should encourage him to come home much quicker.





	Baby, Come Home

It was, I thought ruefully, the definite downside of having an Idol boyfriend. I had been dating the hottest, sweetest, most gorgeous man on the planet for two years and living with him for one, but how long had I spent with him? About six months if I added it all together. BTS was busy. And recently they had spent so much time in the US that those lucky ARMY might have seen more of him than I had. I glanced over to where a framed photo of the two of us sat on the table, touching his face with gentle fingers. Baby, I miss you! Oof, summer in Seoul was such a beast! Taehyung had put some serious cash into his apartment and it was equipped with aircon that was more than capable of sustaining a family of polar bears but instead I’d opened the French windows wide to catch the warm breeze and padded around the apartment dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and a thin cami. Stretching out on the sofa with a yawn, I shook my head with amusement. Behave, girl! You knew exactly what dating Taehyung meant. To be fair to the poor guy, he’d warned me as well! The two of us had both walked into the relationship with eyes wide open and not for a single damn second did I think that he wasn’t worth it. Just, on a lazy Sunday afternoon when BTS were in Seoul, but caught up with business at Big Hit so he still wasn’t home… I felt the loneliness more keenly than usual.

Flicking through my Facebook feed just to see what everyone else was up to, my attention was caught by my friend Kerry’s post.   
“Oh my God! This is just too funny!”  
Funny, I liked funny! It sure as hell beat the pants of feeling lonely, grumpy and mildly horny. My eyebrows lifted as I looked at the post, already smiling. It featured a screenshot of an item off Amazon, specifically a hot pink item from Tracy’s Dog that was apparently a “clitoral sucking, g-spot vibrator”. The vibrator itself wasn’t the funny thing, although it surely looked like a feisty little number. It was the customer review that came beneath it.  
“Opening the very discreet box, instructions say 2.5-hour charge time. Not too bad, I plug this l’il bad boy in. “Patiently waiting” me is checking to see if the light has stopped blinking every 10 minutes like a crack addict waiting for his dealer… After only an hour and a half, solid pink light.  
Game on.  
I played with the settings on my hand to test this fine machinery out. The vibration for the g-spot part is quite strong, I was impressed with that even before use. Next was suction, so many levels and strength. There are 10 levels for clitoral and 10 levels for g-spot. I’ve never used a clitoral suction type stimulator, so I have nothing to compare it to, but I’m looking forward to it none the less.  
Time to solo party.  
I started the clit one on low, which I barely even felt. Unbeknownst to me it wasn’t set to 100%, so me being me I decided to go from zero to sixty in 3.5. I hit the suction bit to 5 or 6 and hit the g-spot part as well. I made a minor adjustment to the suction placement. At least I think that’s what happened because I’m pretty sure I blacked out.  
My legs went straight out like those goats who faint when scared.  
I never came so fast or so hard in my life. I squirted and I have NEVER DONE THAT!!! Luckily, I put down a towel because I hate wet spots.  
I frantically tried to turn it off, but I ended up hitting buttons like a maniac, sending to even stronger suction and variant pulses from the g-spot stimulator. And came again. I’m pretty sure I levitated. It was an unending orgasm.  
This time my soul left me, and god himself said “go back child, it is not your time. Go back to the little pink light”. (mind you, I’m agnostic)  
I’m brought back into my earthly body after managing to pull it off me and throw it across my bed, still buzzing happily away.  
I shook for a good 5 minutes. I couldn’t get off the bed even if I’d wanted to. I stared at the ceiling dazed, trying to remember who I was and what year is this.  
I get up to clean up and realise in my seizure-like orgasms, I hurt my back and hip. I’m still hobbling four hours later. I did not stretch enough.  
So, in conclusion this met and exceeded expectations. Hydrate, make sure you don’t have to do anything that involves decisions or brainpower for the rest of the day. And for the love of god, stretch like you’re going to run the 500m dash.”  
Grinning uncontrollably, I was about to put my phone down when I paused. I had a pretty good selection of sex toys but sure enough, I’d never experienced a clitoral suction toy either. And I must admit, I was intrigued. Orgasms like that didn’t come along every day! Especially when your smoking hot boyfriend was working hard like a good boy. Huh. Amazon, she said, right? Quickly flipping to the website, I found the Tracy’s Dog listings easily enough. And there it was in all its hot pink glory; the listing practically singing the hallelujah chorus to a poor, neglected, sexually deprived little thing like myself. Not even the equivalent of fifty dollar and oooooh, what do you know? Expediated four-hour delivery available! Well, well, well, my Sunday might not turn out to be so bad after all. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I clicked the “pay” button. 

Taehyung stifled a yawn and winced as his jaw protested. It had been a great day. The recent tour seemed to have lit a fire up under Yoongi’s ass because the success had clearly inspired him, and the songs were soooooooo gooooood! The next album was going to be the best one yet, he knew it! A great pity that they hadn’t called it a day after the creative stuff was done because sitting around a boardroom table being talked at was not his forte. Probably the Big Hit guys would be happier just to have Namjoon there, filtering it back down to them but although he was Leader, they were a democracy! They all got to suffer. Urgh, there was something weird going on with the aircon. It was simultaneously sweaty as Satan’s ass crack with a chill breeze blowing around that made Little Taehyung want to crawl up back inside his abdomen. A shower would feel amazing right now. Not the studio showers though, his own shower with the sandstone tiles and the huge tropical downpour showerhead. Or maybe a bath. He could ask baby girl to scrub his back for him. A slightly perverted grin tugged at his lips as he relaxed more comfortably into his seat. Yeah, she could get him good and soapy and then come and join him in the bath. The last time they’d tried that they’d flooded the bathroom but hell, it had been so worth it. Then, all nice and clean they could retreat to the bed and let the summer breeze dry them off. She always rubbed her favourite lotion into her skin after she bathed. Maybe he’d do it for her tonight. His fingers twitched and his nostrils flared, almost able to smell the ghost scent of oranges, cinnamon and vanilla. Mmmm, she didn’t know it, but he’d stolen a pot of that body lotion to take on tour with him. When she seemed just too far away, he’d open the lid and take a long, self-indulgent sniff. It smelled better on her skin, though, something about the addition of Essence of Woman added a certain something that had his tongue hanging out like a puppy’s.  
“So, we’re agreed that this will be the next mv?”  
“Yeah!”  
Taehyung blurted. What the hell had he just agreed to? Jimin was hiding a grin with his hand, and Taehyung kicked him beneath the table. “What song?”  
He hissed and Jimin smirked.  
“Should have been paying attention now, shouldn’t you mister employee of the year?”  
Taehyung huffed with affront and turned his attention fully to the meeting. It lasted all of five minutes. My God, these guys could talk! 

Bzzzzzz. His phone vibrated against his thigh and he slid it out of his pocket and took a surreptitious peek. The photo he’d saved to her contact details always made him smile. Taken on a rare vacation away in Hawaii, she was wearing one of his T-shirts and sitting out on the roof terrace, the setting sun painted her skin with rose and gold. The smile that lit up her face was the one she saved just for him, and it always made his heart go a little squishy. Opening her message, his eyes widened slightly. There was absolutely nothing squishy making about this photo. The box was black and elegant looking, like you’d buy from a fancy boutique with the words “Tracy’s Dog” painted in fancy gold lettering. Dog? Maybe she’d bought something for Tani?   
“Baby boy, you’re not home with me.”  
The accompanying message read. Even as he was reading, the next photo arrived. This time the box was open. Hot pink and curved like the letter C with one bulb-like end and one in a little suction cup; it nestled in the box like it was completely innocuous.  
“So, I bought myself a little something to keep from being too lonesome.”  
Taehyung’s eyebrows were lifting into his hairline. A little something? He knew exactly what that was, and it was one hell of a something!  
“I’m right here. You don’t need to be lonesome tonight, baby.”  
He sent the text off hastily and there was a pause, like she was considering his words. The photo fluttered across Seoul to land in the boardroom like a bomb. Soft skin that glowed with the lustre of raw silk, with the rose-coloured lace of her cami dipping into her cleavage. Her elegant hand now holding the toy, dragging it down her chest to snag on the material of the cami and pull it even lower. Still chastely covered, not flashing anything that even his friends hadn’t already seen in a pretty dress but for some reason he was rapidly getting as hard as Chinese algebra.  
“But I’m all alone. It’s OK though Taehyungie, this toy plays just fine with one person.”  
“It’d be even better with two!”  
“Aw sweetie, you’re working so hard. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll be just fine.”  
This time the photo was different. Long, long legs bare and gleaming, rose and cream panties with the toy hooking the elastic and easing it down over her hip. Taehyung swallowed hard.  
“Baby, you’re killing me here.”  
“Absence makes the heart grow fonder. It also makes your girlfriend needy enough to be a little evil.”  
Evil in the very best way, a tease, making him ache and he loved her so much for it. Or he would if he hadn’t been sitting across from the president of Bit Hit with an anaconda in his pants. Another text. Oh Jesus, he was almost scared to look. Discarded panties lying crumpled near a bare foot with perfectly polished toenails, and the taunt of, “Baby, I’m going to start without you.”  
“Taehyung!”

He almost levitated, looking with wide and glassy eyes at Yoongi. The prodigy did not look amused.  
“Are you sexting with your girlfriend in the middle of a meeting?”  
Ahhhh crap. Yoongi was sitting on his other side and far from surreptitious, in his excitement Taehyung had clearly shared the photos with the older man. She was going to murder him. Or… maybe not. She had a thing for the rapper that she was secure enough in her relationship with Taehyung to cheerfully admit to. She’d been so turned on by the TV shows where Yoongi dressed up as the teacher that she hadn’t even allowed Taehyung to clear the front door before she pounced on him. He’d lifted her up into his arms and when she’d wrapped those long legs around his waist, he’d taken her right then and there, up against the front door. Not the thing to remember in the middle of a meeting, Taehyung realised as he painfully adjusted himself. Not showing Yoongi any explicit photos, no way, but quite possibly the tease would turn her on.  
“Ahhh, not exactly.”  
Taehyung edged. “She’s sexting me.”  
Amusement brightened Yoongi’s dark eyes.  
“She’s a minx.”  
He said with approval. A shiver of heat ran through Taehyung’s body. Maybe his arousal brought his inner caveman a bit closer to the surface. Yoongi and his baby girl were just loving on each other right now, weren’t they? Maybe if things were different those two would just be setting fire to the sheets. A pity then that Taehyung was around and however good she thought Yoongi might be was nothing on how she was going to feel about her man tonight. His eyes half closed, Taehyung could imagine her beneath him; all mewling, dripping readiness. He wasn’t a sadist in bed but tonight he could just imagine denying her what she wanted the most just to hear her say that Taehyung was the only one who could give it to her so well.  
“Maybe we should leave it here for now.”  
They all looked up with surprise as Namjoon shot the suits a rueful smile. “Honestly, it’s been a long few weeks, and any decisions we might make won’t be the best.”  
Whether Namjoon had noticed Yoongi and Taehyung hissing at each other or Jin looking suspiciously like he was asleep with his eyes wide open, or even just that he’d been working even harder than the rest of them as leader and he was about to develop ulcers, but God bless Leader and declare Taehyung High Priest of Namjoon from this point onwards! Taehyung shot the older guy a soft-eyed smile of such blatant adoration that Namjoon’s lips twitched.  
“Ah, you’re probably right, Namjoon-sshi.”  
The president agreed with a sigh. “You have been working hard. The boys have the next five days off schedule, is that not so, Manager Park?”  
“It is, President Nim.”  
The manager agreed and the president shot them all an indulgent, fond smile.  
“Go home and enjoy yourselves. Recharge those batteries!”  
Thank you, Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the baby angels! They could go home! About to leap to his feet and spring out the door Taehyung froze. Ah, he’d forgotten about his current trouser situation. Yoongi shot him an evil smile.  
“Problem, Taehyung?”  
He purred, dropping one of his painfully elegant, long-fingered hands onto Taehyung’s thigh and skirting dangerously close to where the younger man lay thick and throbbing and trapped inside two layers. Taehyung twitched, the touch like electricity even if it was from completely the wrong person.  
“Don’t tease me unless you’ll follow through, hyung.”  
Taehyung drawled. Yoongi gave his thigh a squeeze and then let go, grinning.  
“You think I won’t?”  
He mocked, minty green hair falling long to tangle with his thick eyelashes. “A threesome with you and the minx isn’t the worst offer I’ve ever had.”  
Taehyung paused, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he contemplated just how that might work out. Not very well, he admitted, at least now because it was going to be a very short contemplation before he stained his pants like a thirteen-year-old.  
“Rain check.”  
He rasped and ran away.

Stretched out on the bed, the summer heat, wine and anticipation had my blood flowing hot and thick through my veins. The box was nearby, its contents still untouched despite my provoking remarks to my boyfriend. I wanted Taehyung, not the little pink toy. Just how badly I wanted him made me squirm on the sheets. The sound of the front door closing had my body stiffening, eyes widening in anticipation.  
“I’m home.”  
Mmmm, that deep voice was never not going to be a potent aphrodisiac. As usual it trickled into my ears; as dark and rich as molasses before spreading out through my body in tingling tendrils.  
“In the bedroom, baby.”  
I called back, hastily sitting up to check out the picture I made. Bare skin that had been waxed, buffed and oiled until it gleamed like silk and nothing else but Chanel number 5. Marilyn Monroe would approve. I shook out my hair so that it fell forward over my shoulders, a partial veil, and makeup limited to smoky eyes and glossy lips. Taehyung appeared in the doorway and he hissed in a breath.  
“A little evil?”  
He drawled, his dark eyes on fire as they dragged over ever centimetre of bared skin. “Just a little, baby?”  
“A little evil.”  
I agreed demurely, slowly rising to my knees on the bed. “Didn’t I get you a present, after all?”  
“Oh, that was for me?”  
His dark eyebrows arched with ironically. “Seems to me that you were set on being a little selfish.”  
“I guess I’m just too sweet to you. I even share my gifts.”  
I ran my hands down over my chest, long fingernails slipping through my veil of hair and shivered at the light scrape of nails against my skin. Taehyung made a low sound in his throat, his pupils dilating in a wash of black midnight. But he still just stood there, leaning against the doorframe and there was never going to be a guy more gorgeous than he was. His long legs were crossed at the ankle, dressed in summer weight cream trousers that clung enticingly to the muscular swell of his thighs. His white shirt was fine enough to give the merest hint of the golden skin it covered, and he was too damn dressed!  
“Sweet.”  
Taehyung rasped, his chocolate brown eyes devouring me. I held out a hand to him.  
“I waited for you.”  
I said softly. “Even though I was so lonely. But now you’re here. Come and play, lover.”  
“Aw, I don’t know.”  
He mused, tapping a blunt-tipped finger against his flawless lips. “Seems to me that you promised me something. How about I just watch?”  
That was outrageous enough that I felt like throwing a temper tantrum. Evil? I had nothing on this guy! And he knew it; his eyes gleaming. Still, if he wanted to play… well, I could play. Rising off the bed I padded towards him.  
“But of course, love.”  
I murmured, in my best submissive courtesan impression. “But you should be comfortable for the show and it’s so hot tonight, hmmm? Sticky? Let me make you comfortable.”  
He was taller than me by a way but leaning against the doorframe brought his height down a little. It was easy enough to reach up to his chest and begin to unbutton the white shirt. Mmm, yes, that was better. Taehyung was blessed with a build that could hold muscle and there was no more delicious sight in the world than that flawless torso with its softly defined abs, covered in such perfect skin. His stomach twitched as my fingers ran lightly over it and I was helpless but to press my lips against his collarbone. Mmmm, he smelled good enough to eat. Or at least, good enough to nibble on…  
“Minx.”  
He said darkly as I soothed the small hurt with my tongue before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. It slithered down his arms to fall to the floor. “…I see what you’re up to.”  
“Do you, lover?”  
I asked innocently as my greedy hands investigated all the gorgeous bare skin that I’d been deprived of for weeks. “Just getting you comfortable?”  
“I am so far away from comfortable right now I don’t even have the words.”  
Taehyung said grimly. Eyeing his trousers, I must admit that my smile right then was downright evil: no little about it. Brushing my fingers across the front of the cream-coloured fabric, I felt the rigid, scalding heat of what was barely covered, and a whimper rose up in my throat. Taehyung caught hold of my wrist and pressed my hand flat against his crotch; my fingers instinctively curling around him. My whimper became a moan as my small hand failed to wrap around him completely. I was hopelessly spoiled, I admit it. After Taehyung any man was going to seem inadequate.  
“What can I do for you, lover?”  
I asked, licking my lips. I’d take him into my mouth right here, his hands in my hair in the way that flat out did it for me. He’d been gone for so long, I wanted everything.  
“Unzip me.”  
Taehyung rasped; his dark eyes fixed on my face. Holding his gaze, I took my time pulling down his zipper. I liked to draw it out a little; just building the anticipation until my breath was coming rather raggedly and my nipples had swollen into painfully tight peaks. The cream coloured fabric parted over his bulge and I bit my lip at how his underwear clung damply to his erection. Taehyung let me ease the trousers down over his hips, sliding them down those muscular thighs. They dropped past his knees and puddled on the floor, Taehyung kicking them away casually. Mmm, his thighs were a work of art: all the dancing he did plus regular gym time making him the epitome of masculine beauty. I ran my hands over his thighs, marvelling at how perfect his skin was, my nails dragging so, so lightly over his inner thighs and Taehyung growled, his eyes narrowing in warning. I hid a grin and obediently skipped over the best bit to pluck at his waistband.  
“You’ll feel ever so much better out of these, baby.”  
“I probably will.”  
Taehyung agreed dryly and then moaned, his thick eyelashes fluttering like fans over his beautiful eyes in relief and exquisite pleasure as I eased him out of the underwear and drew them down, as well. He was left naked and I took a moment just to drink him in.  
“Taehyung, you’re so beautiful you break my heart.”  
My words were raw with sincerity and his eyes softened. Cupping my face in his large hands like I was made of glass, he brushed his lips against mine.  
“Why does it break? I’m all yours. Only ever yours.”  
He murmured against my lips before he kissed me properly.

Taehyung wasn’t entirely sure what his plan had been. Sit on a chair perhaps and watch her play with her new toy. She liked that, sometimes: the exhibitionist vibe making her so ready. Seems that tonight she wasn’t at all satisfied being an exhibitionist, she wanted him to be damned involved. Prowling towards him with feline grace, he hastily reconsidered; imagining her down on her knees taking the pain away from his aching erection. That had clearly been her plan, as well. Only she looked at him with her heart in her eyes, and now she was kissing him back with her hands in his hair and oooooof, she just got him right in the feels! Even as he was likely to face permanent brain damage for too long with his blood supply being rerouted down south, he still wanted to kiss her forever. Well, maybe not right this minute, he admitted. Brain damage seemed a real threat. Scooping her up into his arms, grinning as she yelped and broke into giggles, he carried her over to the bed and gently dropped her down. Immediately reaching for him, pulling him down with her she found his lips again and he gave her his tongue. She shivered as his hungry hands explored her naked body for the first time and one or perhaps both of them gasped and swore softly as his hands found her breasts. Rolling her over so that she was on top he cupped those over-spilling mounds in his hands and ducked his head. Lapping at the stiffened peaks, massaging the creamy fullness he grinned as she cried out and clutched him even closer.  
“Tae! Oh God… oh, please!”  
Drawing one of her nipples entirely into his mouth, he suckled on her, shuddering with sensation as her long nails scratched against his scalp and her other hand went exploring, caressing his back, arms, whatever parts of him were within reach. She was squirming against him, now, instinctively creating friction as her mound undulated against his lower belly. Freeing one of his hands from her breasts, he slid it down between their bodies and cupped the core of her, slipping a finger through her drenched folds. God, she was so wet! Rolling his eyes up to see her face he brushed his finger lightly against her swollen bud and was rewarded when she arched up against him like a live wire had run through her body. With a keening cry her head fell back, her long hair tumbling down her spine like a waterfall and her thighs clenching around his hips. He wanted to go down on her so he could taste the liquid that was flowing over his hand, but he wanted to stay at her breasts, and he also wanted to be deep inside her. Ah, God, his baby girl was like a five-star buffet and he just wanted to feast on her. Well, he could. They had all night. Watching her with avid eyes, he moved his finger against her with more intent.  
“Cry for me, baby. I’ve been so far away I feel like I’ve been neglecting you.”  
Nothing but the truth, and as she writhed and gasped, and sobbed out his name he felt something in his heart ease as she shattered against his fingers.

Trembling with the intensity of my orgasm I sagged forward against his broad shoulder and vaguely realised that I was probably smothering him with my breasts. Not that he minded: making eager snuffling noises against my skin he seemed happy enough to stay there all day. Or maybe not. My weight had sagged down after the blissful relief and he was so hot and potent, pinned against my belly that he had to be hurting.  
“Baby, the first time was meant to be all about you.”  
I tugged reprovingly on a lock of his glossy hair and he raised his head, looking amused. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes darker than usual as his pupils swallowed up his gorgeous eyes. The fans should see him like this: lips swollen from kisses and his hair sticking up in tufts from my eager hands. No bias wrecker could ever hold a candle to him.  
“What a bastard I am.”  
He drawled and I had to laugh.  
“How dare you make me come first.”  
Making a sudden decision, I pushed at his chest and taken by surprise he fell onto his back. Wriggling around on top of him, I changed my position so that I faced his feet. Catching on immediately, Taehyung held onto my hips and eased me backwards so that my core was positioned over his face. Lowering myself down, knowing that he wouldn’t mind my weight on him I stretched out along his chest until my head reached his groin. Taehyung’s breathing hitched and his cock twitched with excitement.  
“Baby, you have the best ideas.”  
He groaned and I preened with satisfaction. Indeed, I did! Supporting my weight on my elbows I ducked my head and allowed myself a moment of indulgence. Taehyung was always hygienic; it was one of the things I appreciated about him and even after a full day of dancing, at this most private part of his body he still smelled clean. Nuzzling my nose against his pubic hair I breathed in the lingering traces of the almond and honey shower gel he favoured and something deeper that was 100% pure pheromone. He always smelled so damn good to me; so biologically compatible that I felt a rush of heat through my belly. He was so aroused that his cock was straining up against his belly; thick and graceful and I licked a hot stripe along his length, getting him good and slick before I finally took him into my mouth. Taehyung moaned; a deep bass sound that vibrated through my body. Swirling my tongue around the head, I lapped at the salty fluid leaking from it and felt my body beginning to respond again, even so recently satisfied. Nor was I in a position to hide it from my boyfriend.  
“You’re made for sin, baby.”  
He rasped from behind me, his strong hands easing my thighs a little further apart. I squirmed, a little embarrassment as I imagined the view he must have. “Getting turned on just sucking me off?”  
“Mmmmmm.”  
I agreed with him still deep inside my mouth, knowing that the noise would vibrate against his shaft. Taehyung gasped, and clearly decided to get involved. Spreading my thighs still further to bring me lower, he buried his face against my core and began to lick. I stiffened as a billion bolts seemed to burn through me, accidentally taking him deeper down my throat from the motion. Taehyung cried out in pleasure, his hands convulsively on my thighs as his mouth locked onto my clit. We drove each other in an ever-tightening spiral; the oral sex not the most skilful (and believe me that normally we were both justifiably proud of our skills usually!) but so damn sexy in its clumsiness. Taehyung’s nose rubbed against my clit as he plunged his tongue into my channel and I keened, grinding down on his face and feeling him hit the back of my throat. Gasping and gagging, the very lack of oxygen was turning me on so much and I could feel the pleasure intensifying until the spiral broke and whiplashed through my body. Perversely, my spasming body drove down even deeper onto Taehyung’s body until my lips brushed his pubic hair and he let out a noise that was almost a scream, hands clenching hard enough to bruise as he spilled down my throat. The pleasure was indescribable.

Taehyung tried to remember how to breathe. She was crumpled on top of him with her head pillowed on his upper thigh.  
“Funny how people seem to gain around a hundred pounds when they’re completely relaxed, isn’t it?”  
He mused. A dangerously silken voice drawled from down his body,  
“If that’s a remark about my weight Kim Taehyung, you’re a brave and foolish man.”  
Nails dug into his thigh, dangerously high and he yelped.  
“Never, my love!”  
He assured her, his eyes watering. “My lightweight beauty!”  
Laughter vibrated against his skin and he grinned. With a groan of effort, she rolled off him and flopped onto the bed like a starfish, giving him a dirty look as he grinned. “My graceful fairy doll.”  
“My bullshitting man beast.”  
She replied dryly and he burst out laughing. Wriggling around, he hauled her body up against his, chest to chest. They kissed languorously and he tasted himself in her mouth, feeling their combined essence combine on his tongue and feeling a shiver of arousal through his belly. She sighed, relaxing in his arms almost bonelessly and draped an arm across his chest and a leg across his thighs. It was possessive and real and God, but he loved her for it. Feeling his body melting into the mattress, he let his eyes close. “You’re home.”  
There was infinite satisfaction in her voice and his lips twitched.  
“I’m home.”  
He murmured.

Honestly, the intention was to let him enjoy a shower in peace. Honestly! Only I walked into the bathroom to ask him what he wanted to do for dinner and all thoughts of food abruptly left my brain. Taehyung stood beneath the tropical rainfall head of the shower, leaning against the sand-coloured marble tiles with his forearms. The shower itself was orgy-sized, should the urge ever come upon us to invite the rest of BTS to get squeaky clean. The glass panels reached to the ceiling to become a steam room and there were so many multi-direction jets that it could be like standing in the middle of a car wash if you turned them all on at the same time. He’d chosen a gentler experience: the massive rainfall head tumbling water down over his naked body. He’d ducked his head beneath it and the water turned his currently blond hair to molten gold. I gawked; I admit it. A tour guide in a museum might see the priceless works of art every single day but that didn’t stop them from deep reverence at their beauty. I didn’t see Taehyung every day, and the sight of him pierced me so deep that it was hard to catch a breath. The way his head was bowed bare the long stretch of his neck and his shoulders were broad and muscular. I gazed at the long stretch of his spine, aching inside and noticing the muscles of his active lifestyle. Then the dip in his spine and the firm, tight swell of his butt. There were fan sites dedicated to my boy’s ass and oh my, but it deserved it: that biteable curve making my mouth water. My hands itched to trace to length of his thick thighs: adoring eyes drinking in the solid muscle of his calves down to his perfectly arched, big feet. He was art, he was poetry and I wondered if there would ever come a day when I would feel casual acceptance that he was mine. I hoped not. I hoped that I’d be ninety years old and still feel a tingle of excitement run through me when I saw him take his clothes off.

Shedding my clothes, I did what any sane woman would do if she was faced with the sight of a naked Taehyung in her shower. I joined him. Taking his favourite shower gel from the shelf where it was yet untouched, I squeezed the gel onto the sponge and breathed in the natural honey and oatmeal scents. Reaching up, I started at his neck and began to smooth the gel onto his bare skin. Taehyung hummed with pleasure, shuffling his feet back to bring his height down to a more girlfriend-friendly level. My hands ran possessively over his skin and when he was good and soapy, I stepped closer.  
“I’ll do the front.”  
“Want me to turn around?”  
“Naw. I’m good right here.”  
He didn’t see my slightly diabolical grin. I had plans, boy! And the first part of my plan as I loaded up with more gel and reached around him to clean/shamelessly grope his chest was to ease myself against the length of his back. Mmmmm, my breasts rubbed delightfully against the solid wall of his back and within moments my nipples were hard as cherry stones from the slick friction. Fair is fair, I thought magnanimously, and focused my attention on his nipples. Taehyung hissed in a breath, his muscles shivering, and I hid a smile against the nape of his neck. He smelled so good that my lips were helpless but to explore that delicate stretch of skin, licking the water off the tender skin behind his ear. Hands exploring, using the gel to make it all silky smooth I fit my thighs on either side of one of his and eased the ache in my core. Sliiiiiiide between my legs and I was helpless but to let out a choked gasp.  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
Taehyung moved like a panther; twisting around and gripping my wrists to pin them up against my head. He was wet and flushed, his dark eyes glittering, and my knees went weak. “Seems so. Seems to me that you were having fun all on your own.” Holding my wrists with one big hand he ran the other down my body, between my legs to cup the core of me. I gasped, my back arching as one long finger slid into my drenched channel. His eyes burned: the corners of his perfect mouth curving upwards. “I might give it a try.”  
He turned me around, my body pressing up against the tiles and I moaned softly as my breasts and belly rubbed up against the chill marble. Oh God, I was worked up. I waited, the pause excruciating as he held me with one hand; jumping as the other returned and began to smooth shower gel onto my skin. Oh God, if he took his time with me now, I was going to die.  
“Tae…!”  
“Shush. I’m in charge.”  
I bit my lip, my body beginning to tremble a little with excitement. He eased my legs apart a little more and then I cried out as I discovered just what he’d been doing with the shower gel. Something long and thick and hot eased between my legs. Holding onto my hands again, pinning them to the wall above my height Taehyung began to undulate his hips against my ass. Back and forth over the tight channel that had been formed he ran over my wet folds and the tight bud of my clit. Slow and tormenting, the friction was delicious agony.  
“Mmmm, this is fun.”  
Taehyung rasped against my ear from behind, before his teeth caught on my earlobe. The flash of pain made my back arch, plunging him deeper between my thighs and oh God I might be able to come just like this… “You look gorgeous like this. If you could see yourself, baby girl…”  
One of his hands swept over the swell of my ass, a finger gently tracing the split in the peach and I tensed, sensation exploding inside me. There wasn’t a lot I had ever denied him, and we’d done anal before, generally with lots of lube as he eased me through it. Never in the shower with just a little shower gel. I was so aroused that the tension in my body eased: permission given even as my brain was undecided. Taehyung gave a low, throbbing groan against me and suddenly I was airborne: lifted and spun around with my legs wrapping automatically around Taehyung’s waist. Pressing my back up against the tiles his lips found mine and the kiss was wild. Tangling my fingers in his wet hair I returned the kiss with everything I had, our tongues twining until finally, finally, I felt him nudge against the entrance of my body. I was so wet that he slid inside me like he was coming home, and my back arched, impaling myself further on his length. His moans met mine as he began to use his hips with his killer athleticism and rhythm and oh God, it was a completely different pleasure to have him inside me, to be filled up and worked by a master.  
“Look at me, baby.”  
I met his eyes, drinking in his beautiful face as it was transformed by pleasure. I fell deep into those deep brown eyes and the doors blew open between us. No secrets, nothing held back… in that moment we belonged to each other utterly. The orgasm was legendary. 

Sitting on the marble bench built into the shower cubicle, Taehyung felt his nerve endings still sparking randomly. Bone-deep pleasure and lassitude sank into his bones. She knelt at his feet. Her face was soft with contentment as she took one of his large feet into her lap and continued her earlier job of cleaning him: this time her motives presumably at face value. His lips twitched with laughter; God, he loved her. There had been a time when they first started dating that she had done this, and he’d felt a little awkward. Was she making herself subservient to him by doing this? Was he declaring himself as the boss in the relationship by allowing it? It had taken her ten minutes to stop laughing. Apparently, subservience had absolutely nothing to do with it. Two years on, he understood better as with every pass of her hands over him he felt her love and devotion sink into his skin. Up his legs, her hands digging into the tight muscles of his calves until the ever-present ache eased and attacking the heavy muscles of his thighs.  
“Are you prepared to carry me out of here if you keep this up?”  
He asked with amusement, feeling his legs liquify into boiled noodles beneath her touch. She shot him a wicked grin.  
“Nah. I’ll just throw you a towel and let you sleep in here until you recover.”  
Laughing softly, he relaxed back against the wall as she took care of him, eventually rising to her feet to do his chest, shoulders and arms. Dropping a kiss onto his lips she took hold of the handheld attachment.  
“Head back, baby boy.”  
Obediently Taehyung let his head fall back, closing his eyes as the water pummelled his hair. The scent of his favourite shampoo filled the air and he groaned softly with bliss as she massaged it into his scalp. Her strong fingers kneaded the sensitive skin and his eyelids felt like they weighed a kilo each. “Lean against me.”  
Obediently, he sagged backwards against her as she rinsed off the shampoo and added conditioner, reduced to boneless and drooling relaxation by the time she was done.  
“I had… plans.”  
His voice sounded a little slurred from her administrations and he heard the smile in her voice as she led him out of the shower like a child, wrapping a towel around his waist before leading him through to the bedroom. He slumped down onto the bed as she towel-dried his hair and the sheets were the satin-sheened Egyptian cotton that she favoured. Crisp and cool, perfect for his sensitive skin, they were whispering enticingly to his subconscious and soundly seducing it.  
“Power nap.”  
She murmured as he sprawled back onto the pillows with a sigh of bliss. She eased the summer weight cover up over him and felt her lips brush his temple. “By the time you wake up, dinner should be ready.”  
“I’ll take you out.”  
He protested sluggishly, sleep beginning to suck him under. “The nicest place…”  
“Tonight, I cook for you. Tonight, you’re only mine.”  
His lips curved upwards.  
“Didn’t your mother never tell you that it’s good to share?”  
He murmured and grinned as his shoulder stung with her reprimanding smack. But her spell was complete and the warmth and security of her love for him and the home she’d made for him cocooned him, holding him safe as sleep pulled him deeply under.

Singing along quietly to the radio I prepared Taehyung’s favourite dish, Japchae. Made from sweet potato noodles, beef and a variety of vegetables he absolutely adored it, but his mother did it a certain way that to Taehyung was pure perfection. It was only in the last six months that she’d entrusted me with her personal recipe to make for him and I was still heady with delight. Tae’s parents had always been sweet to me but there was a hell of a difference between a girlfriend and a potential wife and the recipe had been the first instance that maybe Tae’s mother saw me in that other role.  
“I had plans.”  
Looking up, I grinned at my highly disgruntled boyfriend as he padded barefoot into the kitchen. His hair was sticking up in all directions from air drying and the simple blue boxers looked better on him than the priciest outfit in his wardrobe. Hesitating, he breathed in deeply and his face lit up. “Japchae?”  
“Your mother’s recipe, no less.”  
His face lit up with the broadest, happiest grin and I found myself laughing in pure response. His smile was like sunshine. Sitting down at the table, he pulled me down for a kiss as I set the cold bottle of beer in front of him and started to set the food out. Rice, of course, with side dishes of braised black beans, spicy carrots with sesame seeds and kimchi. Then the japchae, and I had to admit that although it was unlikely to be as good as his mother’s even with the same recipe it smelled damn good!  
“This smells so good I could cry.”  
Taehyung admitted: his eyes fixed on the generous helpings that I was piling onto his plate. BTS was on a break as of this afternoon and a break meant food. Probably management were resigned to the fact that all the guys would return about five kilos heavier. I grinned at the thought, piling my own plate up before sitting opposite him and taking a bite of the japchae. Uwaaaaaaaa! Not bad at all! Looking at my lover, I felt my cheeks flush with simple pride. He had his eyes closed; face transformed with pleasure as he inhaled the food.  
“Good?”  
“Marry me.”  
Taehyung sighed. “I want to eat this every day for the rest of my life.”  
Snorting with amusement, I clinked my beer bottle against his.  
“Much as it would shame my grandmother to admit it, you don’t have to marry me to get that.”

“So, I booked everything in Bali. We’re ready to fly the day after tomorrow.”  
“Amaaaaaaaaaazing.”  
Taehyung groaned with pleasure as we stretched out on the huge sofa that took up most of the lounge. His skin troubles flared up if he got too hot, and this summer weather was definitely that. Luckily the aircon was top class and we were both heavenly comfortable as we stretched out together along the silvery grey suede. “Bali for a whole three weeks! Then visiting my family, visiting your family and doing nothing more energetic than lifting gorgeous food to my lips.”  
“You’d better get more energetic than that, buddy.”  
I gave him an arch look and he grinned. His expression suddenly shifted, a slightly embarrassed look settling onto his face.  
“Ah, yeah, I almost forgot. When we’re back in Seoul one of the more energetic things we might want to do is have a threesome with Yoongi hyung, if we want. We’ve been invited.”  
“Have a threesome with…? Taehyung, what the hell…?!”

**Author's Note:**

> An evil place to leave it, I must admit. I have no idea if my imagination is up to the idea of a Suga/V threesome without my brain exploding and dribbling out of my ears but I admit it, I'm a tease sometimes lol.


End file.
